Percy's Visit to Ogygia, Calypso's POV
by festus-nuggets
Summary: Calypso encounters another young hero, named Percy Jackson.


I held my breath as I watched. The Fates had sent me another hero.

Although I knew, what was destined to happen, a small part of me, hope said, "_Maybe he can stay_."

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and stood just where the waves stopped, and watched in slight horror as the he plummeted towards the water. I was sure the impact would kill him, but the water seemed to break his fall, cushion him rather. The currents pushed him into the shallow water.

I stepped into the water, praying that the gods would let me retrieve the boy. They usually only let me go as far as the waves stop The boy was laying face up, unconsciously in the water. He was very handsome, with black hair. Surprisingly, even though he had just been fully submerged, he was not wet.

"Perhaps, a son of Poseidon," I mumbled to myself.

I picked him up and slung his arm over my shoulders, and with the help of a servant I took him back to the cave.

* * *

The servants had changed the boy into white cotton clothes, as his original wardrobe was in tatters, destroyed by what seemed like a fire.

I was not able to feed him any nectar, as he was not awake, but I had been able to heal him a bit with magic. I also laid a cool wet cloth over his forehead and changed it periodically.

I sat at my loom, weaving a tapestry, while the hero slept.

"Annabeth," he murmured.

I stopped weaving and stood. I walked over to his bedside, and removed the cloth from his forehead, which had lost its coolness. His eyes fluttered open. He had beautiful green eyes.

He tried to sit up. "Stay still," I said. "You are too weak to rise." I placed a new cloth onto his forehead. I retrieved a small clay bowl of nectar and used a spoon to slowly dribble it into his mouth. I leaned over his to study his face. The nectar had slightly helped. I began singing, working my healing magic into his burned body.

"Who?" he croaked.

"Shhh, brave one," I coaxed. "Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso." He looked at me for a moment, then let the tendrils of sleep slowly take him back.

* * *

He often spoke in his sleep. I would be at the loom, or plucking my harp, when he would begin mumbling. He usually said the three same things: Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson. Once he mumbled "But I'm Percy." I figured that was actually his name.

I was walking through my garden when the air in front of me shimmered.

"Lord Hermes, it is an honor," I bowed.

"Calypso," he said. "I have heard through the grapevine that you have been sent another hero." I nodded. "Ah," he continued, "Do you have any idea who is?"

"While he was asleep, he said his name was Percy."

Hermes' expression looked like he felt bad for me. "You know of this hero," I realized.

"Will he be able to stay?"

"You know as well as I do the Fates are cruel," Hermes began to say

"You know nothing of the Fates cruelty," I snapped, tears stinging my eyes. Hermes expression hardened. "Most apologies, Lord Hermes. The gods have been only kind to me and I am very grateful that that. I am sorry."

"Farewell, for now Calypso," he said disappearing.

A tear fell, but I quickly wiped it away. I turned around and found Percy approaching me. I hoped he had not heard my conversation with Hermes.

"Well," I said feigning a smile. "The sleeper finally awakes."

"Who were you talking to?" His voice was rough and cracked.

"Oh… just a messenger. How do you feel?"

He ignored the question and asked one of his own. "How long have I been out?"

"Time," I mused. "Time is always difficult here. Honestly, I don't know Percy."

He looked shocked. "You know my name?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Yeah, I've been… uh, told that before."

"Yes. Who is Annabeth?" I asked. I supposed she was a friend, sister… lover.

"Oh, uh- a friend," He stammered. "We were together when-wait, how did I get here? Where am I?"

He looked so lost and confused. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair to comfort him. But when I did, he took a step back nervously.

I blinked. "I'm sorry. I've gotten used to caring for you. As to how you got here, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water, just there." I pointed to show him. "I don not know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. As to where you are, you are in Ogygia."

He took a moment to absorb that. "Is that near Mount St. Helens?" he asked.

I laughed softly. I did not know what Mount St. Helens was. "It isn't near anything, brave one," I explained. "Ogygia is my phantom island. It exists by itself, anywhere and nowhere. You may heal here in safety. Never fear."

"But my friends," he began to protest.

"Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I have to get back to them. They're in danger."

He was so distraught. I reached out to comfort him again, but this time, he didn't pull away.

"Rest first, you are no good to your friends unless you heal."

He hesitated. "You're not… you're not an evil sorceress are you?"

I smiled. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," he began. "I met Circe once and she had a pretty nice island too. Except she liked to turn men into guinea pigs."

I laughed again. "I promise not to turn you into a guinea pig."

He raised his eyebrows. "Or anything else?"

"I am no evil sorceress. And I am not your enemy, brave one." his eyelids began drooping. "Now rest. Your eyes are already closing."

His knees buckled and he fell forward. I caught him and walked him over to a bench by a fountain. I helped him lie down.

"Rest," I ordered. He didn't argue. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

I was about to go plant the moonlace when I noticed that Percy was awake. He stood outside the cave starring up at the stars.

I watched him for a moment in silence then asked, "Percy, what do you see?"

He looked away from the stars and at me. His beautiful green eyes studied me.

"I was just looking at… uh, I forgot."

I laughed. "Well, as long as you're up, you can help me plant these." I handed him a moonlace. I grabbed a spade and led him to the garden, where I began to dig. "That's moonlace," I explained. "It can only be planted at night."

He studied the flower. "What does it do?"

"Do? It doesn't really do anything, I suppose. It loves, it gives light, it provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?"

"I suppose not."

I took the plant from Percy and our fingers met. His hands were cool. I planted the moonlace and stepped back admiring my work.

"I love my garden," I sighed.

"It's awesome," Percy agreed. "Back home, my mom always wanted a garden."

"Why did she not plant one?"

"Well, we live in Manhattan. In an apartment."

"Manhattan? Apartment?" I did not know what these were.

He stared at me. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"I fear not. I have not left Ogygia in… a long time."

"Well, Manhattan is a big city, with not much gardening space."

I frowned. "That is sad. Hermes visits from time to time. He tells me the outside world has changed greatly. I did not realize it had changed so much that you cannot have gardens." The idea of not having a garden made me sad.

"Why haven't you left your island?" Percy asked. I looked down. "It is my punishment."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I? Nothing. But I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name is Atlas."

Percy hesitated. "Still, it's not fair to punish you for what your father has done. I knew another daughter of Atlas. Her name was Zoë. She was one of the bravest people I've ever met."

I looked at Percy. He looked so much better than when he'd first arrived. I could nurse him back to health with in a short amount of time. But if he was healthy again… would he stay?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are-are you healed yet, my brave one?" I asked. "Do you think you will be ready to leave soon?"

"What? I don't know," he paused. "You want me to go?"

"I…" My voice died in my throat, which was tight. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

And with that I ran towards the beach. I collapsed in the sand and cried, soundlessly.

* * *

Time passed. How much? I do not know.

Percy would sit in the meadow while I'd garden. I'd hold my arm out, inviting birds to perch. I'd exchange a few words with them, then they'd fly off back to their nest. Back to their mate.

I'd look up and find Percy watching me. I would smile and he would return it. Then I would remember our destiny. I would look away, so he couldn't see the tears welling in my eyes. I had to pull away from him. I had to try to not fall in love with him more than I already had.

One day, I said goodbye to a lovely dove, that just had its eggs hatched. I watched as I flew back to tend to its newborns. I looked up at Percy like I always did. But this time, he wasn't watching me.

He was looking out, over the lake, his eyebrows knit with concern. He missed his friends so much. He was so worried. Tears stung my eyes as I watched him. I was falling in love with him. But I knew he couldn't stay. I knew he'd have to leave me. It would be too painful for me to even offer him to stay. I knew what would happen.

I promised myself that I would not ask Percy to stay with me forever.

* * *

"I was doing really good," Percy laughed. "But then I passed it to Grover, and he ate our hacky sack."

I laughed. Percy and I were eating dinner beef stew and crisp apple cider. I looked at up at him and we shared a smile. I quickly dropped my gaze.

"There it is again," He said placing his fork down.

"What?"

"You keep pulling away like your trying not to enjoy yourself."

I studied the bubbles in my apple cider.

"As I told you Percy, I have been punished. Cursed you might say."

He leaned forward. "How? Tell me. I want to help."

I could feel my throat threatening to close up. "Don't say that," I said in a small voice. "Please don't say that."

"Tell me what the punishment is."

I had only eaten half of my stew, but my appetite was completely gone. I covered the bowl with a napkin and an invisible servant whisked it away.

"Percy, this island, Ogygia, is my home, my birthplace. But it is also my prison. I am under… house arrest, I guess you would call it. I will never visit this Manhattan of yours. Or anywhere else. I am alone here."

"Because your father was Atlas." I nodded. "The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine."

"But that's not fair," he said. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Zoë Nightshade- she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned."

"But Percy," I said gently. "I did support him in the first war. He is my father."

"What? But the Titans are evil!"

"Are they? All of them? All the time?" I pursed my lips. "Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you. But do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family?"

He was silent.

"Perhaps I was wrong in the war. And in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. I cannot."

"You don't have any friends?" he asked. "I mean… wouldn't anyone want to live here with you? It's a nice place."

If he only knew, I thought. A tear traced its way down my cheek. "I… I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But-"

Suddenly, there was a large rumbling sound. A light appeared on the horizon and shone brighter and brighter until we could see a column of fire traveling towards us.

Percy stood. "What is that?"

I sighed. "A visitor." I stood and bowed to the fiery column. The fire dissipated, and Hephaestus stood before us. "Lord Hephaestus, this is a rare honor."

"Calypso," he addressed me. "Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our dear young Percy Jackson."

* * *

It was a while before Percy came back from his discussion with the Hephaestus.

In the time he was gone I had decided to tend to my garden. I needed to be distracted so I wouldn't break down. So I crouched by my plants waiting for Percy to return.

I heard him walk up behind me, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"He has ordered you to return," I guessed.

"Well," he said. "Not ordered. He gave me a choice."

I would not meet his confused gaze. "I promised I would not offer."

"Offer what?"

"For you to stay."

"Stay. Like… forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island," I said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."

He starred at me, clearly stunned. "Just like that?"

I nodded. "Just like that."

"But… my friends."

I stood and took Percy's hand. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is that the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up onto my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send…"

My voice broke and I stopped speaking. If I had tried to continue I would have burst into sobs.

Percy squeezed my hand. "What? What have I done to make you sad?"

I re-gathered myself.

"They send a person who can never stay," I whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help… just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

Percy thought for a while, then realized what I was saying. "Me?"

"If you could see your face," I suppressed a smile, although tears heavily blurred my vision. "Of course, you."

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?"

"I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, knowing you would break my heart."

"But…I'm just…I mean," he stuttered. "I'm just _me_."

"That is enough," I promised." I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me."

He stared at the horizon for a while. "I can't."

I looked down sadly. I knew this would happen; yet my heart ached as if this was unexpected. The tears threatened to spill over.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, but my friends need me. I know how to help them now. I have to get back."

I picked a sprig of moonlace from my garden. The soft silver glow of the petals faded as the light of dawn touched it. I tucked the flower into the pocket of Percy's white cotton shirt.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "Then come to my beach, my hero. And we will send you on your way."

I walked him to the beach where the raft was. It always appeared in the same spot. Every single time. "This will take you wherever you desire. It is quiet safe," I promised.

He took my hand, but I let it slip out of his. This was already very hard for me, and any sign of affection from Percy would just make it much worse.

"Maybe I can visit you," he offered.

I shook my head. "No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Percy. When you leave, I will never see you again."

"But-"

"Go, please," my voice broke. "The Fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me." I gave him a small smile. "Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?"

"I promise."

And with those two final words, Percy stepped onto the raft, which immediately began sailing away from my island. Tears began streaking down my cheeks. I covered my mouth to stifle a sob as I watched the one I loved sail away from me, for forever.


End file.
